


Merry Christmas Edward

by Scoodaloo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward forgets he has a report due to the Colonel on Christmas eve and has to rush to get it to him, leaving Alphonse home alone. Little does he know that reports are not the only thing on Roy's mind. Or on his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Edward

T'was the night before Christmas... Well about an hour and a half before Christmas actually, and Edward and Alphonse were sitting in a hotel room having their first day off in weeks.

"Man, it sure is nice that you don't have to work tonight brother!" Alphonse beamed, staring at his older brother who was sprawled out on the couch, relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah I guess so... But its still weird not doing anything. I feel like we should be on a train or some thing... Wait, work? Shit work! I have a report due tonight! Aw shit the colonel is gonna kill me if I don't get it in!" Ed yelled jumping off the couch and running to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Oh no! Are you going to run down to central?" Alphonse questioned.

"Well... I'm not running... Id never make it in time. Ill hail a cab or something." Ed exclaimed, running for the door.

"Good luck brother!" Alphonse yelled out the door and down the hallway as Ed ran.

About the turn the corner, Ed spun around and yelled, "Al, say here! I don't want you getting lost! Ill try to be back before midnight!" Then turned the corner and was out of sight.

Nothing was stirring after that... Well, almost nothing.

"Get lost? Please. I know central like the back of my hand. I couldn't get lost. There's no way. Brother worries too much. Lost! Really?!" Alphonse grumbled, pacing the room back and forth from the window to the door rambling on about what Ed had said, "I just..." He was cut off by the phone in the hotel ringing.

He ran to the phone and picked up,"Brother?!"

"No... Alphonse it's Winry. Why what happened to Ed? Is he okay? Did he break his automail again?" She prodded

"No I just thought if someone was calling it would be him complaining about no getting a cab or something."

"A cab? Why where are you two?"

"We're in central, but Ed went to go see the Colonel because he has a report due tonight but he forgot about it and just ran out of the door about five minutes ago."

"That bone head! Of course he'd forget something like that. Anyway, I just called to say merry Christmas! Make sure to tell Ed I called when he gets back! Have a good night Al!"

"Alright! You too Winry!"

Alphonse hung up and sat down on the couch.

"I wonder if brother's okay..."

Outside a restaurant about 6 blocks away, Ed fought through the snow that poured down so fast he could hardly see. Constantly trying to find a car that would drive him to central command, he was getting annoyed that no one was willing.

"Edward?"

He turned towards the road to see Hawkeye sitting in a car leaning towards the passenger window.

"Hawkeye?"

"Edward where are you going at this hour... And on Christmas eve?"

"I forgot I had a report due to Mustang today so I had to get it in."

"That's just like him to make you hand in your report on Christmas eve. Come on. Hop in. Ill give you a ride."

"Thanks" he replied, opening the back door and climbing into the warm car.

The snow in his hair began to melt. It dripped on to the back of his neck and gave him chills. He wished that he had put he hair in his normal braid, but today he had lazily put his hair in a ponytail, tied with a loose string.

He was so focused on the cold of his hair that before he realized it, Hawkeye had stopped the car and was talking again.

"Here we are. Do you want me to stick around to drive you home?"

"No that's okay. Ill walk. I don't have to rush on the way home."

"Alright..." She remarked doubtingly, "Just call me if you need something."

"Okay thanks. I will!" He yelled, already running up the steps, one arm in the air waving goodbye.

The car rolled away and Edward began to walk again. The storm got even more intense while he was in the car. By the time he got to the top of the steps, more snow was on him then when he had been out for twice as long less then 20 minutes before.

He burst through the front doors and tore down the hallway trying to get to the Colonels room as fast as possible, just wanting to get back to Al and not leave him alone on Christmas eve.

The door to Mustangs office flew open. A frozen Edward standing in the hall outside.

"Ah, FullMetal. Its 11:00. I thought you weren't going to show up." He snickered, staring at the frost bitten boy.

"Oh shut it. Its your fault that it was due today. You knew it was my day off."

"Did I now... Anyways, come in, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Ed walked inside the doors and turn to shut the when he was in. A small noise like a grunt came from Mustang and Ed turned around quickly to keep his back away from the black haired man.

Ed sat down in the chair facing the desk, slumping into the cushions. He tossed the papers in his hand onto the table.

"Here's the report now what do you want."

"You know you should show more respect to your superiors."

"Yeah, yeah now what is it. Al's at the hotel alone." He quickly glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

11:05

If he hurried the conversation, he could be home with 5 minutes to spare.

A smirk spread over the colonels face, " So Alphonse didn't come with you then."

"Yeah. What part of 'at the hotel alone' didn't you understand?"

"No I understood. It just surprised me. You and your brother are practically attached at the hip."

"Whats with that smirk. You're Mustang... You're not a..."

"Not a what?"

"Never mind... So what do you want?"

Mustang stood up and walked to the chair Ed was sitting in then leaned against the side of the desk, arms crossed.

"Edward, do you have an opinion on whats going through central right now?"

"Not sure. Whats going on?"

"Well there's a rumor that on of the higher officers is gay. They're trying to snuff him out and take him off the force. Do you think they should or maybe let him be and leave him alone?"

"Well... If that's the way he swings, I say let him be as long as it doesn't start effecting other peoples work. But why does it matter? Its not like it effects the higher ups so why fire him?"

"Hmm... I'm glad we're on the same page here. I don't what him to get fired."

"Wait you know who it is?"

"I guess you could say that. We're actually pretty close." An even larger grin flashed over Mustangs face.

"Why are you so happy tonight? Did something good happen?"

"Well there are three reasons. One, t'is the season to be jolly right? Two, you agree with me on this matter. And three, i got to see you on one of the most special days of the year."

Edwards eyes widened, "I-I think I should get back to Alphonse now." He stuttered, stumbling out of the chair and knocking his knees on the underside of the desk.

"Edward, I really think you should stay. Its practically a blizzard out there."

"I know... But hey, Alphonse is helpless without me and I think I just figured out who the gay officer is." He charged towards the door.

Snap

Flame rushed around the sides of the room and held in front of the door. Ed came to a screeching halt. He hadn't even noticed that the Colonel had been wearing his gloves.

"Please stay Edward. Its so lonely to work on Christmas eve." He motioned his finger for Ed to come to him.

Ed hesitated then walked slowly towards the man. He stopped in front of the large couch in the center of the room.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

Ed sat down on the couch, his hair scrunching at the bottom as it fell on the back of the sofa.

The colonel walked towards the couch and Ed quickly flopped over the entire thing with one foot hanging over the back.

Since Ed was so short, he barely covered the last cushion. Mustang went to sit on the spot left where Ed wasn't.

As he bent his knees to sit, Ed pushed himself over on the couch, placing his feet directly under the mans butt.

"Edward."

Just hearing the Colonel say his name made Ed stop and move his feet back to the floor.

"Thank you. Now I don't want you to be scared, but..." He leaned towards Edward, putting his hand on his shoulder and placing his face on the side of his, nose touching his cheek, "tonight... You're mine."

Edward eyes widened as Mustang laid a kiss on his cheek.

The Colonel grabbed Edwards shoulders and put gentle pressure on them. That was more then enough for Ed to know what was happening.

As Edward pushed back slightly, Mustang put all his weight into pushing him down. He was quite a bit bigger the Ed so he easily got his back onto the cushions.

He leaned over the blond boys body, face hovering over Edward's.

"You know whats going to happen now. Don't you?"

Still fighting back, Ed shifted under the weight of the Colonel, "Sadly, I do." He spat trying to turn Mustang off.

With his hands on Edward's shoulders, he awkwardly lowered his body to where his face was inches over the boys.

Ed flinched slightly, turning his head to the side and closing one eye, mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

"You know, if you're trying to turn me away, its not working. Even if you don't know it, you're making a very erotic face right now." He winked.

Ed forced his head back, pushing it deep into the cushion. His face was up right again.

Mustang lowered himself again, placing his lips on Edward's, but only for a second.

"Tonight, I'm letting the military's dog off his leash." He whispered before putting his lips forcefully back onto Edwards.

Ed tried his hardest to keep his mouth closed. His lips sealed.

No use...

The colonel forced his way in. Prying Edward's lips apart with his tongue.

By now, Ed had clamped his jaw and was ready to resist anything.

But he wasn't...

Mustang removed one of his hands from the blond's shoulders and replaced it right on top of Edwards groin.

Edward opened his mouth wide open, "Ahh.." He grunted, a bit of a moan sneaking through the surprise.

"See... You just needed a little bit of encouragement." Mustang mumbled into Edward's mouth, moving his body to straddle Edwards abdomen.

He began fiddling with Ed's belt, skillfully undoing it and pulling it off of him.

Ed, still slightly trying to leave, had no strength in his right leg. His automail leg though was raring to go.

He bent it up behind the Colonels ass and let it slowly slide under his crotch.

"Ah ah..." Mustang had clearly seen where Ed was going with this. He snapped his fingers and held a flame above Edward's face, "You do that, Ill burn your face so badly they wont be able to tell you nose from your chin."

Ed put his leg back down.

"That's right. Don't resist."

'I'm done for' Edward thought, 'this man is going to... to... DO me...'

Roy slipped his hand into Edwards pants, now toying with his dick.

Edwards hand swung up, grabbing hold of the arm that was touching him. He tried to pull the hand away but nothing worked. He wound up just holding tightly onto the Colonels uniform.

His face was in no better shape then the rest of his body. He has one eye closed and was lightly biting his lower lip.

Mustang blushed.

Edward was so cute. His face pink with little balls of tears sitting in his open eye.

Roy sat up, unbuttoning the top of his uniform then pulling it off, leaving a white undershirt in its place. The fabric was tight around his body and hugged every well defined line that ran across his chest and abdomen.

Ed opened his other eye an looked up at Roy's chest.

Had the Colonel always been this... Hot?

Well Edward hadn't ever really though about seeing him with his shirt off until now. But the closer he looked, the more he realized... The Colonel was really sexy.

"See something you like?"The Colonel asked, as condescending as ever.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Edward turned to the side pouting and beginning to blush again.

"Well there's no point in dragging the boring part out..." Roy leaned in close to Edwards ear, "Lets get started. Shall we?"

Edward stayed perfectly still. Not one hair moved in that moment.

"Silent treatment huh? You know, sometimes I forget you're still a kid."

Roy pinched the zipper on Edwards black shirt, slowly pulling it down, revealing a small and thin chest.

He wedged his hand between Edwards back and his shirt, lifting up Ed and pulling his shirt back with his other hand.

Edwards shirt slipped off with ease, leaving his pale, sensitive skin exposed to Mustang.

He lowered his face towards the boys chest.

"Mmmnn!"

Roy gently bit Edwards nipple causing him arch his back. Ed pushed his hands against Mustang's shoulders trying to get him away. But the tell the truth, he wasn't really trying that hard.

Edward is quite strong and could have pushed him away easily, but... He really didn't want to.

The Colonel put his face even closer, his mouth around Edwards skin. He flicked his tongue over the boys nipple, playing with it, making it stand erect.

He lifted his mouth and looked at Ed, "maybe by the end of tonight, we can make you an A-cup."

"What?! No! Don't you dare!"

"Clam down. I was joking." He grabbed Eds shoulders, pulling him up to touch his lips.

The was no resisting from Edwards side this time.

He welcomed it, letting Roy's tongue slip inside his mouth. Letting it run over his own tongue.

A soft moan made its way through the room and mustang pulled away.

"Colonel I..."

"I figured." He pulled Edwards ear close to his mouth, "and call me Roy." He whispered.

Edward didn't skip a beat and began to pull Roy's face in. He brushed the jet black hair aside and laid a kiss on his forehead, "Alright, Roy."

Mustang backed up on the couch some and rested his thumbs on the inside of Edwards pants so they rolled over his hip bones. He pulled down gently, dragging Eds pants over his ass and down his legs, taking his underwear with them. Carefully pulling his left pant leg over his foot, he tossed them behind him. Accidentally, they landed on his desk.

Roy wrapped his hand around Edwards dick, moving it back and forth.

Edward let a quick breath out. A sort of tingle wrapped its way down his spine and into his crotch. He was taken by surprise at the new feeling.

He curled up now, lightly grabbing Roy's arm.

"Th-this feels weird."

"Hmm? You've never done this before, have you?"

Ed shook his head. He had had no reason to. He was so focused of his and his brothers work he hadn't felt the need to. His top priority was getting Al his body back. Not pleasure.

Roy continued pumping until he felt Edward begin to get hard.

His other hand moved from beside Edward to his entrance. He lined it with his finger. Like he was sizing it up.

His index finger paused right over the hole.

"No wait!" Edward cried, "I'm not...ahhh..."

Roy ignored Edwards hesitance and slipped his finger inside. Only the top at first, prodding, letting Ed get a feel for it, then the rest of the finger. He went all the way in, touching as deep as he could.

He could hear Edward whimpering but knew it was temporary.

"It feels strange. That's... Its..."

"I know Edward, but it'll feel good in a minute. I just need to find the right spot."

Roy poked around inside of Edward, feeling every inch of him.

"Ahh!"

"Ah ha. Its right here isn't it." He brushed the same spot again.

"Mmmnnn..." Edward moaned, trying, and failing, to hold back his voice.

"Yeah. There it is." Roy said, adding in another finger, "Look at this, youre already so open to me. My fingers fit perfectly. Shall we go for three?"

Not waiting for an answer, yet another finger slipped into Edwards ass.

He flinched but accepted it almost instantly. His eyes closed. He was feeling so much he almost couldn't take it.

His feelings were short lived because not even 10 seconds after he closed his eyes, the fingers inside him were removed.

He opened his eyes to see Mustang on his knees, pulling off his undershirt and unbuttoning his pants as well, then closed his eyes.

He continued hearing the rustle of fabric and feeling weight changes on the couch for another few seconds before he felt something warm tap his entrance.

He opened his eyes and saw exactly what he expected.

Roy was paused with his large and beautiful cock resting on him. His hands holing Edwards hips.

"Are you ready for me to go in?"

"As ready as Ill ever be."

Roy prodded Edwards asshole, pushing the tip in and pulling back out again.

Edwards breath became uneven, the new sensation of one large object in him rather the three small ones was overwhelming.

Mustangs cock was much bigger then his fingers. It was hurting Ed a bit, but it was still pleasurable.

Roy was watching him closely, looking for a signal to go deeper.

Edward reached up and grabbed onto Roy's arm. He tugged on it a little and slightly scooted himself closer, forcing the hot dick further into his ass.

That was the signal.

Roy slowly pushed in, getting deeper and deeper. He got about three quarters of his cock in before he began having trouble.

"Tch... So tight. That's what I get for going for the virgin. This much will have to do for now. It will open up as we go."

He quickly pulled out and slammed in again.

Edward cried out, now pulling on Roy's arm.

With Mustang thrusting deep inside Edward, he put his arm to his mouth, trying to hold down his voice.

"Don't block your voice. I want to hear the sound you make while I'm inside of you." Roy urged, desiring every sound he could hear from Edward.

"But, but what about the rest of the building. Wont they hear?" Edward pleaded, not wanting anyone to find them out.

"Please. You think the Higher ups would work on Christmas eve? 99% of the staff are off today and tomorrow." He mumbled, grunting as he pounded in once again, "Even Im off."

"Wait your off? Then why did you make my report due today?!" Edward yelled, "Did you do this just to set this situation up? Did you even know I wouldn't just bust through the door? Or risk getting burned?"

"No I didn't. But it was worth a shot to get you to be with me."

Edward didn't feel like fighting. He was feeling too good to let something so small get in the way.

"whatever. We'll talk about this another time. Right now... I just..."

"Understood." Roy had stopped while Ed had been talking but now, given the 'later' statement, he slammed hard into Edwards pelvis. Right into the spot he had loved before.

Edwards back arched and a shiver ran down his spine. White fluid squirted out of Edwards dick, splatter painting his and Mustangs chests in semen.

"That was quick."

"Shut-shut up!" Edward looked to the side, blushing again, "Its only my first time. I don't have a lot of stamina yet."

"Oh. Yet huh? So that means this isn't just a one time thing?"

Ed looked at Roy, expecting himself to deny or get angry, but instead he heard himself say, "No. I don't think I want it to be a one time only thing."

"Well then. Lets get busy."

Roy picked up Edwards body and sat down. Edward was sitting in his lap like a little kid on his dad's thighs. He was straddling Mustang with his dick all the way inside him.

Roy began to pick Edward up and drop him back down again, his hips moving opposite. After only a moment, Ed understood and began moving on his own.

Edwards cock stood up again, already starting to leak pre cum.

Both Ed and Roy were covered in sweat and Ed was reaching his limit again. He was still winded from the last time when he felt a throb from inside him.

Roy reached up, grabbing onto one of the ends of the string holding eds ponytail up. He pulled on it and all his hair fell down. It was to his mid back, covering his shoulders and parts of his face.

"Beautiful." Roy whispered, "You should wear your hair down more often."

"I would but then Id attract perverts like you." Ed said with uneasy breaths,tightening down on Roys cock.

Roy sat up further and placed his lips of Edwards. Their tongues intertwined in a french kiss. In and out. Their tongued dancing over one another's. Mustangs hand ran through Edwards long golden hair. His fingers wrapping in it the pulling away.

Roy lifted Ed higher then before and slammed him down, holding him there.

Ed felt Mustangs cock throb again, then a hot liquid flowed out, coating his insides in warmth. The sensation threw Edward over the edge. Cum spewed out of his dick, landing all over Roy's chest.

The both collapsed, falling backwards onto the couch, panting heavier then two dogs.

Edward laid on top of Mustangs chest, breathing in his sent, taking in the feeling of his seed deep inside of him, along with his still throbbing cock.

A toll rang through the room.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

Roy turned his head to look at the boy lying on top of his chest. Edward looked back, his golden eyes piercing into Roy's.

 

"Merry Christmas Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! It was originally for a thing on DA but it got taken down because Ed is under 18... :/


End file.
